What if?
by CelTakerCena
Summary: John is wondering what if AJ Styles debuted instead of him. Based on John Cena and AJ style feud. Warning M/M slash. Taker/Cena


**Based on John Cena and AJ style feud.**

 **Warning M/M slash. Taker/Cena**

* * *

John is sitting at a hotel room bed. He just got back from Monday night raw. He is waiting for Mark, to bring some burgers.

He is really tired. He is really tired from the Club. All he wants is a fair match. That is all he is asking for. He just wants a one on one match.

Something is always troubling him. AJ styles told him what if I was in your place. He even told him what if he debuted before him. John is really thinking about it. AJ styles told him that what if he did debut...there wouldn't be a John Cena. He keeps thinking about everyday.

John jumps up as the doors opens. He sighs in relief knowing that is it Mark who came in. He sees him come inside with a bag of burger from burger king. John smiles wide as he runs up to Mark and kisses him.

Mark stumbles back and laughs as he catches John.

"I'm back..." says Mark.

John laughs and kisses him again. "You took to long"

"Well there was a long line" said Mark.

"Okay" John hugs him tight. Mark hugs him back and kisses his temple.

"Let's eat..." said Mark.

John nods in agreement and grabs the bag from him. They both sat down enjoying their food. John is eating a little too fast. He has so much on his mind. He has done a lot for this comany. When AJ styles said what if he was here: how would it be right now. John looks at Mark with worry. He is now getting a little scared. He doesn't know what will happen if AJ styles was the one that debut.

Mark notices that he is worried. He grabs his hand and smiles at him.

"You okay?" ask Mark.

John takes a long while to answer. He is still thinking about the what if. He looks at Mark.

"I was just thinking about" he stops as he looks at his wedding ring. He then looks at Mark. "If AJ styles debut before me...how different would it be?"

"I don't think it will be much of a difference" said Mark.

"But what if he debuts and I can't beat him. Maybe Vince is not going to do much with me"

Mark sighs as he hugs him. He kisses his temple.

"I mean...what if I can't be better than him...will I go to other companies?"

Mark blinks a few times. He is listening to John carefully.

"What if I don't debut and I don't get to meet you" John goes pale after that. He loves Mark and he can't imagine life without him.

Mark lifts his head up. "John..."

John looks away. He is getting worried. Mark makes him look at him.

"John...it didn't...be glad that none of that happen"

"I know...but...I can't stop thinking about it"

"I know baby blue. AJ Styles did say that. But it never happen. We are here now. We been married for 12 years now" said Mark

John smiles as he thinks about his debut.

"Remember when we first met?" ask John.

"Oh yes..." Mark smiles. "You were so nervous when you first saw me. And also very excited. You had your first match and lost. I didn't care you did great out there"

John laughs a little. "You asked for my name...and then you shook my hand. You give me respect"

"Yes I remember that"

"The next week we were tag team partners" John smirks

"It was fun"

John laughs as he looks at the deadman.

"What?"

"It took you a long time to ask me out"

"Only three weeks after we met" laughs Mark. John walks over to him and hugs him.

"And then you wouldn't let anyone go near me...or even touch me" John laughs.

"Because you are mine. I don't want anyone touching what's mine" says the deadman. "I'm so glad you been mine for 12 years and hope you are mine till the end"

"I'll be yours for a very long time" Cena says

"Good"

"I'll be with you always" whispers John. He blinks a few times.

"Mark...if AJ styles did debut...would you do the same to him?" John asks "Would you fall for him"

"If he does debut he has to earn my respect"

Mark kisses John temple.

"John when we got married you said it was destiny that brought us together. We were meant for each other" said Mark "so no. I would not fall for him"

John smiles a little.

"I would wait till I find you" said Mark "because we are meant for each other"

"What if...?"

"Enough with the what if...right now we are together and will always be together"

John nods and kisses him.

"Don't let Styles get to your head..." says Mark.

"Love you" says John

"I love you too baby blue" Mark kisses him again.

John is resting his head on Marks chest. He blinks the tears of joy away. He hugs him tighter. Mark laughs as he felt John squeeze him. The deadman rubs the back of John. Mark kisses his temple.

* * *

 **the end**

 **A short Taker x John**


End file.
